villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Another Pyramid
"Another Pyramid" is a song from the 2000 Disney musical Aida. It features the main villain Zoser informing his son, Radames, about the incoming death of the pharaoh, who has been poisoned by Zoser, and the fact that he must prepare to become the new ruler of Egypt. An original demo was made in 1999 wich was performed by Sting, the musical version, which had different lyrics, was performed by John Hickok as Zoser and a chorus as his ministers. Lyrics Musical = While you've been away cavorting Matters here have moved apace Now I need you home supporting All the plans I've put in place First of all this means your wedding You'll recall your future bride For the way that Pharaoh's heading Time's no longer on our side According to the hawk god, Horus Our most regal invalid Is not that much longer for us Build another pyramid! There are many who'll be tearful As our leader fades away But our architects are cheerful And each dog must have its day If our country is to flourish Then my son must take the lead Be our inspiration, nourish All our hopes our dreams our creed Soon our monarch will have filled a Tomb just like his fathers did Summon Egypt's greatest builders Re: another pyramid Build it, build it Another pyramid There will be a time for mourning But for now put plans on hold (Hold) For I give the nation warning That before the corpse is cold (Cold) We'll extend fair Egypt's power Egypt's glory strength and style We shall have our finest hour Far beyond the mighty Nile He must have a vault that's grand by Any standards, floor to lid Put five thousand slaves on stand by Build another pyramid! Build it, build it Build it, build it Build it, build it Build it, build it, Build it, build it He must have a vault that's grand by Any standards, floor to lid Put five thousand slaves on stand by Build another pyramid! |-|Demo = Sad to say our mighty ruler Is not really in the pink Hopes could not be minuscular That he'll come back from the brink Not to beat around the bush He looks like heading for his box At the risk of seeming pushy We must plan for future shocks According to the Hawk God Horus Our most regal invalid Is not that much longer for us Build another Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Though all doctors and physicians Have been summoned to his bed It will soon be top morticians We'll be calling for instead With each wheeze the nation's humming Egypt shakes with every cough No two ways about what's coming No discussion - bets are off Soon our monarch will have filled a tomb Just like his fathers did Summon Egypt's greatest builder Make another Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid We hate to depress the nation But our leader has been told He should cancel his vacation Even put tonight on hold This is where his loyal priesthood Has the chance to do him proud Holy leaders at the least should See him happy to his shroud He must have a vault that's grand by Any standards, floor to lid Put five thousand slaves on standby Build another Another pyramid Another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Build another pyramid Another pyramid Other Appearances *The demo was featured in the album Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida. *The musical's version was featured in the musical's soundtrack. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.07.44.png Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.08.20.png Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.08.21.png Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.08.23.png Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.08.25.png Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 03.08.27.png Videos Aida - Another Pyramid|Musical Elton John - Another Pyramid (Solo Version)|Demo "Another Pyramid" from AIDA on Broadway|Video featuring some small choreography for the song Category:Disney Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Solos Category:Group Numbers